The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During engine calibration, a correction to engine torque may be performed to compensate for delta friction torque due to temperature and/or engine speed. Some engine control systems use a look-up table of engine speed and oil temperatures to determine a delta friction torque.